


You Complete Me

by imbeccacile



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbeccacile/pseuds/imbeccacile
Summary: Linda thinks back on the day that Lawrence proposed, and the wedding.





	You Complete Me

**Author's Note:**

> because Linda and Lawrence have such a pure relationship and it's so underrated!!

When Linda woke up, the bed was cold. 

She could hear the boys were already outside with their friends, and she knew it was a matter of time before Candace was up and ranting about them. 

But as she lay there, she took a moment to wake up, looking at the fan on the ceiling that was lazily moving. Lawrence must have already left for the antique shop. 

Slowly, Linda sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, squinting across the room at the calendar that hung on the wall. It was June 10th, meaning in five days, it would be their wedding anniversary. 

She remembered vaguely that the day Lawrence proposed, she had cried. It was a foggy memory, yet one of her clearerest all the same. He had called her to say he was taking her on a "wonderful date", and he was at her apartment in twenty minutes, at the same time as the babysitter had arrived. Lawrence had brought Ferb to play with Phineas, too, and after everything was settled, they were on their way.

Linda must've asked four times where they were going, and each time Lawrence only smiled goofily. She remembered him being really handsome that day; the way that the setting sun hit his eyes, hair neat, wearing a casual but practical sweater and a grin.

When he had finally parked the car, she found herself grinning ear to ear as she stepped out. He had taken them to the restaurant where they had had their first date. It was a quaint little place; Lawrence had liked it because it was the first place he had tried "American food." Linda remembered feeling herself blushing each time he got excited over the small things, because she found it so adorable.

It wasn't very crowded that night. The waiter had taken them to a nice table in the garden, surrounded by sweet smelling flowers and fairy lights strung around the place. She could have sworn she saw Lawrence and the waiter wink at each other, but dismissed the thought. 

He had pulled out her chair for her, and after he had sat down she realized he was looking a little pale. She was concerned; if he wasn't feeling well, he should have said so. "Lawrence, are you feeling okay? We can just stay home if you'd rather-"

"No, no, Linda dear, I'm alright," he assured her, mustering a smile as he smoothed out his sweater. She didn't believe him, but didn't push it, either. 

The dinner and evening was pleasant. Of course, she couldn't remember what exactly they had talked about, but she remembered laughing as she always did. Lawrence just had a way with words, and it was one of the many things she loved about him. 

After the waiter took their plates away, Lawrence had really begun to sweat as he smoothed himself out. She hadn't known what to make of this. It wasn't even that warm outside, but maybe he shouldn't have worn a sweater, all the same. She had opened her mouth to say something again when he stood up, muttering something about the loo, and walked off. 

Linda had watched him go, then called the waiter over to ask if he could please go check on him. He had simply smirked, and replied, "Ma'am, your boyfriend is all right, I promise." He had winked and then walked off to his next table before she could responsd. How did he know?

After a few minutes, Lawrence came back, fumbling in his pocket for something. Linda had stood up to walk over to him, ask if he needed help, when he got down on one knee and held out a box.

"Linda Flynn, you make me the happiest man in the world. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You complete me. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Linda had clapped a hand over her mouth as tears filled her eyes. He hadn't been sick...he had been nervous. And they were going to be married. The thought alone made the tears fall, but she was smiling from ear to ear when she lowered her hand. 

"Of course!" She cried, almost in disbelief as everyone around, including the waiter, started clapping. Lawrence clumsily slipped the ring on her finger as he stood up, and she threw her arms around his neck as they kissed, both of them radiating happiness.

Shaking out of her reverie, she smiled fondly and stood up, running a hand through her hair as she headed for the stairs. Of course, their wedding day was one of the happiest days of her life. Phineas and Ferb looked absolutely adorable in their little suits, and though they had passed out halfway through the party, Linda knew they were so happy to be officially brothers. Even if they didn't understand it very well back then.

And Candace was just the perfect flower girl. The guests were charmed by how outgoing she was, handing out petals to each person and thanking them for coming to "Mommy and Mr. Fletcher's wedding." It had taken a few months for her to get used to calling him Dad, but eventually it stuck. 

Reaching the kitchen, Linda put on a pot of coffee and leaned back against the counter, a small grin still on her face. Before she met Lawrence, she didn't know what love was. She thought she had, and she had been wrong. The divorce had taken weeks of her time, and money to go to a nanny for the kids. That was a memory she chose not to think about.

And even though Lawrence had a tendency to forget things, that didn't mean he didn't care. He cared a lot, and it was what she loved most. He was the kindest man she had ever met, and she wondered how she got so lucky. 

An hour later, she was parking in front of the antique shop, leaving an annoyed Candace "in charge" of the boys. Pushing open the door to the shop, she stayed by as she watched her husband explain a product to an interested buyer. She loved how he moved his hands when he was talking about something he was passionate about. She just loved him, very much.

When he was done, he caught her out of the corner of his eye and winked, walking over to her. 

"Hello, stranger," she exclaimed, grinning. He chuckled and pulled her in for a quick kiss, then raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here, dear?"

She thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. "Just thought I'd come visit. I love you, Lawrence."

He looked surprised, but found himself grinning anyway. "I love you too, Linda."


End file.
